Whole grain cereals such as corn, oats and the like, when harvested, commonly contain significant amounts of moisture, e.g., in the range of from 20%-35%. When stored under aerobic conditions, whole kernel grains quickly develop mold which in turn not only renders the grain less palatable to animals but additionally may form toxic substances known as mycotoxins.
One method of reducing or inhibiting mold growth involves the drying of whole kernel grains immediately after harvesting to reduce the moisture content of the grains. Another method involves the treatment of whole kernel grains with solutions containing mold-inhibiting chemicals such as sodium diacetate, or certain organic acids such as propionate acid, and blends of acetic acid and sorbic acid. Solutions of mold-inhibiting chemicals, such as aqueous solutions of formalin, propionic acid, formic acid, benzoic acid, acetic acid, sorbic acid, isobutyric acid, etc., have been used to treat silage. One researcher has reported the treatment of silage with an aqueous solution containing sodium diacetate and sorbic acid or a salt thereof, optimum results being reported at a concentration of 0.04% sorbic acid and 0.02% sodium diacetate. Reference is made to G. Cirilli et al, Corn Silages and Spores, 1st Note-Antifungal Treatments, Tecnica Molitoria, 19-20; Cirilli, Mycostatic and Antimycotic Activity of Aflaban--Experimental Study, 1976-1980, Report of International Free University, Laboratory of Applied analytical Chemistry, Bologna, Italy; Glabe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,117; and Glabe et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,018.
Prior to the present invention, the generally preferred method for inhibiting mold growth on whole kernel grains such as corn was the drying process which reduces the moisture content to about 15% but which also is very expensive and, further, decreases feed value. The treatment of whole kernel grains with solutions of propionic acid, blends of acetic and sorbic acid, and sodium diacetate, all for the purpose of inhibiting mold growth, have shown some promise but do not appear to be commercially feasible.